Possibilities
by KayValo87
Summary: While held up in a large abandoned house, Dean and Sam get a chance to see what they would have been like, had their lives been different. *ON HOLD*
1. Chapter 1

This story is dedicated to my wonderful editor who requested "just ONE story that doesn't have KIDS in it!" I hope you enjoy it.

DISCLAIMER: In no way do I own the Winchesters or anything else you recognize from television.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Dean glanced over, trying to make out his brother's silhouette against the trees, but the dense woods blocked out what little light dusk offered. At least if he couldn't see Sam, neither could they. Moving as quietly as he could, Dean crept through the thick underbrush. He shivered a little, wishing he had put on an extra layer. Why could this thing be in Florida instead of the Oregon coast?

Peering around a tree he saw them. The way they stood together around the bonfire, they looked like a woman with her mother and her daughter … but Dean knew better. They were witches of some kind. What kind, he didn't know, or care, but what he did know was they were enticing a gang war had to be stopped before more people died.

The strong sent of pine, juniper and cedar filled the air as the woman tosses it onto the fire, chanting so low he couldn't make out what they were saying. Suddenly, the trio stopped chanting and looked his way. Dean ducked behind the tree, but he was too late.

"Reveal yourselves."

Witches trying to order me around … H$^% no. Dean looked over toward where Sam should be. Where was he? He hoped his brother was still hidden.

"Do not worry Fae." one of the other two said in a soothing manner, "They won't bother us … they will be to busy looking for each other."

Something about her words sent chills down his spine and he frantically scanned the rapidly growing shadows. Where WAS Sam? Had they done something to him?

"You might want to hurry, hunter." the voice called out, "before they get hurt."

No mistaking that … Sam was in trouble. Making sure he stayed out of the trio's line of sight, Dean made his way to where Sam was suppose to be, not surprised to find nothing. Backtracking toward the Impala, Dean kept a look out for any sign that Sam had been there. Minutes felt like hours as he tried to force down his rising panic. When he was about to start yelling Sam's name, Dean stumbled over a trail in the underbrush. Breathing a sigh of relief, he took off, determined to find Sam before it was too late.

**~~~~~~~~~~~Sam's POV~~~~~~~~~~**

Sam paused to try and clear his head. He had been in sight of the fire and then … what happened? He had been in sight of the fire … and … he must have left to find Dean, because … why else would he have walked away?

Dean.

Sam cursed himself when he realized he had left his brother without back up. Looking around, he tried to remember which direction the trio was in. Four people had already been killed because of the gang war, they had to stop them.

He had a good sense of direction, but somehow Sam was completely lost. Deciding against calling Dean's name, just in case, he picked a direction, making sure to leave a trail for Dean to follow. After what seemed like an eternity, Sam finally caught a glimpse of Dean's leather jacket.

"Dean." He whispered.

His brother turned quickly at the sound of his voice.

"Sam?"

He stepped through the trees to join his older brother. Dean's relief was obvious, but he remained on high alert.

"Hey … you okay?" Sam asked.

"Yeah … you?"

"Yeah."

"Good … any idea where the h&%^ we are?"

Crap. What did those three do?

"Dean, we are in Oregon. We are hunting a small coven of witches … ring a bell."

Dean stared at him like he had just grown a new head.

"Okay …" Sam tried a new approach. "What's the last thing you remember."

"Arizona."

Sam's eyes grew wide.

"Dean … we haven't been in Arizona in over a month."

"You're serious?"

"Why would I lie?"

Dean visibly processed this information while Sam wracked his brain to try and remember where they had left the Impala.

**~~~~~~~~~Dean's POV~~~~~~~~~~**

Dean followed the trail quickly until he could make out a shadow, the size and shape of which could only be his brother.

"Sam."

Sam turned, visibly relieved to see him.

"Dean." he sighed, and jogged towards him. "What's going on?"

Dean paused, unsure of what those three b&t%hs had done to him.

"What do you remember?"

"Um … walking home from the library."

Library? They hadn't been in a library for weeks.

"Where?"

Sam looked even more confused.

"The library …"

"Heard that part. Where was the library?"

"Palto Alto … why?"

Dean cursed under his breath. When he got his hands on those three …

"Okay … let's just go back to the car. We'll figure it out later."

Sam nodded and stayed right on his heels as they started the trek back to where they had parked.

"Do you want me to hold your hand too?"

Sam shoved his shoulder.

"Shut up jerk …"

At least he was still Sammy.

"… you know how I feel about the dark."

Dean froze causing his little brother to bump into him.

"Since when have you been afraid of the dark?"

"Since that camping trip when I was nine, don't you remember?"

Dean turned to look at his brother … really look at him. It was Sam to be sure, but there was something in his eyes … something that he hadn't seen in a long time … innocence.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~Sam's POV~~~~~~~~~~~**

Sam loved his brother, and when someone messed with his brother he knew he had to be understanding of Dean acting out of character. So when it became clear the witches had done something to Dean's head, Sam knew it was best to just brush it off … but if Dean opened his mouth one more time he was going to put his fist in it.

"I can't BELIEVE you wandered away on your own. Do you know what could have happened? What if something had showed up and I wasn't there to help you?"

"Then I would have killed it." Sam growled. "I'm not completely helpless, Dean."

Dean grabbed his shoulder, stopping him in his tracks.

"I know that, Sammy, but … I would just feel better if I was there to back you up."

Sam turned to him. He could see the worry that clouded his eyes.

"Dean … you can't ALWAYS be there."

Suddenly the concern was mixed with anger.

"You think I don't know that? That night in that d#*% ghost town? Going to Hell-"

Sam grasped his brother by his shoulders, cutting off his rant.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm alive, your alive, you don't have to worry about it."

He was taken aback by the cold determination in Dean's eyes.

"Yes I do."

Both froze when they heard a rustling sound close by. Moving silently, Dean motioned for Sam to go right. Sam nodded and moved off the trail. Raising his gun he prepared for anything … except what he saw …

**~~~~~~~~Dean's POV~~~~~~~~~**

Dean reached the Impala and opened the passenger door.

"Okay, Sam, wait here. I have … something I need to do."

"Sure Dean."

Sam climbed in and gave him a trusting smile. Dean turned back towards the woods, checking his gun as he went. Those things had messed with his brother … now they would die. He hadn't gone far when he heard someone moving on the trail ahead. Raising his gun he aimed at … Sam?

"What the h%&^." He put down his gun, "didn't I tell you to wait in the car?"

Sam gave him a dark look.

"First of, no you didn't. Second, you REALLY think I would wait in the CAR? What am I seven?"

Had Sammy gone skitso on him?

"Sam, I JUST left you in the car."

"Uh … no, you didn't. I've been hunting this wendigo with you for the last hour."

Dean thought about that for a second.

"Sam … did you hit your head?"

"No, and if you check I will kick your a#$."

"Why would I-" Dean let out a frustrated breath. "Just do me a favor and wait in the car."

"No way! The windigo will shred you in a second."

"We aren't hunting a freaking wendigo! We are hunting a coven."

Sam opened his mouth to argue, but instead he back up raising his gun.

"Who are you and what have you done with my brother?"

Dean glanced back and raised his own gun at his own mirror image standing on the path behind him.

"Great." he muttered, "I'm in the freaking twilight zone."

**~~~~~~~~~~~Sam's POV~~~~~~~~~~**

Sam just stared as he watched himself wonder down the path. A second later Dean out aiming his weapon at the double.

"Who are you?" He demanded.

The other Sam paled.

"D-Dean? What are you doing?"

"I'm not asking again."

The double held up his trembling hands.

"Dean it's me … it's Sam …"

"No you're not."

"Yes, I AM."

Tears began to form in his fearful eyes.

"Please Dean … don't …"

Dean had a look as cold as ice.

"You're not my brother."

Just before he could squeeze the trigger, a dark form tackled him off the path.

"Dean!"

Sam rushed forward, as did his double. They both froze when they saw a pair of Deans wrestling on the ground. Sam could easily pick out the newcomer, since, instead of the jeans and leather jacket of the first Dean, he was wearing a brown t-shirt and camouflage pants.

"You try that again and I'll kill you!" The new comer grunted.

The first Dean flipped him on his back.

"Not if I kill you first!"

Sam stood there helplessly as the two Deans tumbled across the brush.

"Stop it!" The Sam beside him yelled frantically. "DEAN!"

Moments later, three more Deans emerged from the trees.

"Sam!" They all said at once, a second before raising their guns at each other.

Their arrival distracted the two on the ground long enough to break up the wrestling match. The five Deans stared each other down, each holding up their gun. Sam looked at each one, wondering which was the REAL Dean. His duplicate was not as calm.

"What the h#*% is happening here? Am I dreaming? Why are there two of me? Where's my brother?"

The Dean in military dress swiveled his gaze towards the panicking Sam.

"Sam, shut up before whatever did this comes back."

The other Sam stopped trembling and locked his eyes on that Dean.

"What do you mean 'whatever did this'?"

The camouflaged Dean turned his attention back to the others.

"I mean," he began calmly, "I don't know what the h%$* is going on here, but someone or something is behind this and I intend to find out what."

Sam stared at him. He may look like Dean, but there was no way this was his brother.

"Who ARE you?"

The camouflage Dean stood up straighter.

"I'm Lance Corporal Dean Winchester, United States Marine Corps."

**~~~~~~~~~Dean's POV~~~~~~~~~~~**

Dean glanced up and down the trail, wishing he had played closer attention to that pod people movie.

"Where's my brother?" Sam repeated.

"Sam …" the other Dean cautioned, "put the gun down."

"H#*% no, not until you tell me where my brother is."

Dean was beginning to wonder where HIS brother was, when a yell sounded through the woods.

"SAM!"

And Sam was off.

"Dean!" He called, racing towards the yell.

Dean bolted after him, not knowing what exactly was mimicking his voice, but really wanting to find out. A moment later found another one of his clones, screaming Sam's name in the center of the small clearing. But that wasn't as surprising as the four Sams that had joined the one he followed. Three of him was one thing, but FIVE Sams? This was getting ridiculous. Suddenly a sixth Sam appeared at the edge of the trees … holding up a large semi-automatic rifle.

"I don't know who or what you are," he sneered coldly, "but you picked the wrong person to imitate."

A few of the Sams took on defensive postures, while the others showed obvious fear. As the Rambo Sam took aim, Dean acted on instinct … and he wasn't the only one. He and the two other Deans threw themselves at the gunman knocking him to the ground and fighting to get the gun from his grasp before he killed someone. Dean had no idea who the crowd was, or if they were even human, but, until he knew where HIS brother was, no one was dying … except maybe those b%s#a&d witches.

It took all three of them to disarm and restraint Rambo Sam but it was only the fourth Dean that managed to really stop him dead in his tracks. Appearing from the shadows, the new Dean wrapped his arms around the violent Sam and hissed in his ear.

"What did I tell you about picking on weaklings?"

"Interesting way to talk about yourself." Rambo Sam grunted.

"Cute, now why don't you chill out while the grown ups talk, huh?"

"Since when did you grow up?"

Rambo Sam broke the hold and the two faced each other down, grins spreading across their faces.

"Getting better, Sasquatch."

"Maybe you're just getting old, little man."

"Oh, you wish."

The two went back and forth, both verbally and physically, for several more minutes, while Dean glanced at the two other Deans and five Sams who just stood watching the other set attempt to tear each other apart. Could this day get any weirder?

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sam's POV~~~~~~~~~~~**

The sound of a struggle led Sam and his group towards a small clearing. Here they saw, what looked like, him and Dean possibly trying to kill each other being watch by a crowd of more duplicates. Praying one of the was his real brother, Sam took a chance.

"Dean?"

Three people looked up from the crowd, the one on the ground grunted something akin to "what?". Sam tried again.

"Which Dean was hunting the coven with me?"

One, very relieved looking Dean, stepped forward.

"Right here Sammy."

Sam mumbled a prayer of thanks and made his way over to his brother, memorizing the subtle differences in appearance so he didn't loose track in the crowd.

"Any idea what happened?"

"It was those d#*^ witches." Dean vented.

"Do you know what they did?" Marine Dean asked, stepping up beside them.

"Who's this guy?"

"This is Lance Corporal Dean Winchester." Sam explained. "He's a marine."

He almost laughed at the look on Dean's face, but figured they had bigger problems.

"Right …" Dean said slowly, "just before I lost track of Sam, the witches we were hunting said that we would be busy looking for each other."

Marine Dean nodded, eyes grazing over the crowd.

"How many?"

Sam did a quick head count, the three inch difference between the Deans and Sams making it easier.

"I count … eight of me and nine of you."

"There's nine of you too," Dean commented, "I left the first one I found in the car. Dude … that one says he came straight from Palto Alto."

"What?"

Sam shouldn't have bee so shocked, all things considered, but all the Deans he ran into seemed to at least have a basic knowledge of hunting …

"I think I know what happened."

The three turned to see another Sam.

"I could be wrong here," he started, but as I know I am real, and this is not my world …"

"Sometime today would be nice …" Dean prodded.

The other Sam glared at him.

"I think we have crossed the space time barrier."

Dean and Marine Dean exchanged confused glances, but Sam knew exactly what his double was talking about.

"Dean" he explained. "they are us … all of them … alternate versions of US."

* * *

So ... what do you think?

I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm sorry if the last chapter was a bit confusing. Just bear with me and I'll try to make it better.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Dean looked from his Sam to the other and back to Marine Dean.

"So … we really are in the twilight zone?"

Both Sams rolled their eyes while Marine Dean smiled.

"If they're right," Marine Dean reasoned, "and … well … MY Sam usually is, when it comes to geeky stuff anyway … that means that my brother is somewhere in this group."

"And my brother." The other Sam added, casting a worried glance over the group.

"Well," Dean shrugged, "there is only one way to find out."

He stepped towards the crowd, that were still watching the wrestling match.

"Hey!" He yelled, "which one of you has a brother in the corps?"

One Sam raised his hand and pushed his way to the front, obviously relived when he caught sight of Marine Dean.

"Hey Sammy, you okay?"

"Am I okay? Dean, I was just transported into 'Attack of the Clones'."

Dean smiled at Marine Dean.

"I like your Sam."

The other two Sam's shot him annoyed looks.

"Right," Marine Dean nodded, turning to his Sam, "Look, just stay by me until we get this all sorted out."

The other Sam looked like he was about to protest.

"Sam."

It was almost creepy how much Marine Dean sounded like John.

"Okay," he consented, "but I want to know what is going on here."

"Wouldn't we all." Dean muttered, turning to the second Sam. "So, what is special about your brother?"

"Um … like what?"

"How can we find him?"

"Well, we grew up as hunters …"

"What else?" Dean and his double said together.

"He drives an Impala …"

"Next."

Before he could say another word, one of the Dean's strayed away from the group.

"Duuuude, I didn't know you could be drunk in a dream?" He said, stumbling towards a tree. "This is SOOOO the last time I mix scotch, gin, and vodka."

The three Sams near them, looked at Dean and his double.

"You wanna go help yourself?" Marine Dean's Sam asked.

Turned out they didn't have to, one of the Sam's was already on it.

"Dean, sit down."

"Hey Sam … are you dreaming too?"

"More like a nightmare." The Sam mumbled, helping the Dean to the ground.

"Looks like they found their match." Sam commented, "we should get the rest sorted out."

"Right," Dean agreed, looking back at the second Sam, "We'll get back to you."

He reached out and grab a hold of the closest Sam.

"Hi, tell me about your brother."

"Um … he looks after me."

Dean rolled his eyes, this was going to take forever.

"What else?"

"He's a good marksman."

"Next."

"He likes Classic rock."

"Can't you give me something original …"

"Well, I'm sorry I am such a screw up."

The depressed Sam sulked off towards a tree.

"Jerk." Sam smacked his shoulder.

"What did I do?"

Another Dean shot the original an angry look as he shoved passed him towards the mopping Sam.

"Hey, Sammy." He said gently, kneeling down. "You okay?"

"Dean? Is that really you, or are you one of the clones?"

"That depends, are you my emo pain in the a&$ little brother?"

"I guess."

The gentle Dean placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"It's gonna be all right, Sam. We'll figure this out … together."

"But … I'll just mess it up. Why don't you go find another Sam, there are plenty to choose from."

"You can have mine." Rambo Dean called from under his Sam.

"What's wrong?" Rambo Sam grunted, "you so weak you need a wimpy brother?"

Gentle Dean shot the two of them a death glare over his shoulder.

"See? They've known me for one minute and already think I'm a looser. Just go and get a better Sam … you'll be happier."

Brushing depressed Sam's hair out of his eyes, gentle Dean gave him a soft smile.

"Who said I want another Sam?"

Turning away before they broke out in song, Dean grabbed the next Sam from the crowd.

"Okay, tell us about your brother."

"Oh," the new Sam grinned, "he is a controlling paranoid freak bent on ruining my life."

Dean paused and looked back at Marine Dean.

"Think any of us would claim that?"

Marine Dean shrugged.

"I wouldn't," he pointed into the group, "but I think he's the right one."

Dean turned and saw the one of his doubles that had the darkest glare. He pointed at the Sam.

"This yours?"

"I'm not a 'this'." The moody Sam grumbled.

"Don't use that tone with me." The glaring Dean ordered stepping forward.

He gestured towards Dean and Marine Dean.

"They're not you!"

"Close enough, now go stand over there until I get this sorted out."

"No."

The Sam crossed his arms defiantly while his Dean's expression grew darker.

"I am not having this conversation here."

"Then stop talking."

What was this Sam, six? His Dean didn't seem phased by the childish behavior. Instead he turn … parental?

"Samuel …"

With an exasperated sigh, rebel Sam stormed off to the tree his brother pointed out.

"Sorry about that," The new Dean apologized, "Sam's a little head strong."

"Ya think?" Dean asked.

"I'll shape him up for you." Another Dean offered.

All three Deans turned to see the wrestling match was over. Rambo Sam was sitting against a tree testing his knee, while his Dean was standing nearby rubbing his wrist.

"Give me a five minutes with the brat … I'll teach him respect."

The dark look quickly turned to a death glare.

"You make a move on him, you'll be dead before you hit the ground. You understand me?"

Rambo Sam jumped to his feet. If he was feeling any pain from his hurt leg he wasn't showing it.

"I wouldn't try anything if I were you."

Sam stepped forward to help, but Dean blocked him from getting between them. If this came to blows he wasn't letting HIS Sam get hurt. Instead, Marine Dean took over the situation.

"Hey, why don't we stop wasting our time and figure out what the h%*& is going on around here, huh?"

The rambo pair backed down … as much as a RAMBO pair could anyway … while the parental Dean went over to check on his brother … much to the annoyance of the rebellious Sam. Marine Dean turned to Dean.

"How many are left?"

Dean looked out and saw three Deans and two Sams had yet to be matched up. This time he grabbed a Dean.

"Ok, tells us details about your brother."

"He's a geek."

"Something that isn't true for all of them." Rambo Dean smirked.

Rambo Sam punched him in the back, knocking him forward a little.

"Shut up Jerk."

"He's infected with demon's blood." The Dean continued.

"What Sam isn't?" gentle Dean asked, stepping away from emo Sam.

The second Sam raised his hand.

"You probably are, and just don't know it." Marine Dean informed him.

"No …" the second Sam said slowly, "I'm sure I'm not."

Dean exchanged glances with his Sam.

"Did your mom die in a nursery fire on your 6th month birthday?" Sam questioned.

"No … my mom died on a hunt when I was fourteen months old."

That's new, Dean thought, wait …

"What was your mom doing on a hunt?"

One of the Deans stepped up.

"Doesn't matter." He stated.

"You my Dean?" the second Sam asked.

"Yup."

Dean was still confused, and he wasn't the only one.

"You aren't infected?" Emo Sam wondered, "how the crap did you dodge that bullet?"

The non-demon Sam glanced at his brother and Dean just knew.

"You?" he asked the other Dean.

"So what if I am? Better me then Sammy."

"How-" parental Dean started.

"Look," demon-blood Dean interrupted, "the yellow eyed b%s*a#d came on my six month birthday, not Sam's. Why it's different for you, I don't know. But that's the way it is, okay?"

He took non-demon Sam by the arm and moved off to the side before anyone could question them farther.

"Touchy much?" Rambo Dean mumbled.

Dean ignored him and turned to the three remaining doubles. The Sam was glancing back and forth between the two Deans.

"So … which one of you is my brother?"

"Are you a hunter?" Marine Dean asked.

"Do ducks count?"

The rambo pair snickered. But Dean just looked at his doubles.

"Either of your Sam's hunt?"

Both shook their heads.

"Um … my dad is dead." The last Sam offered.

"So's mine." One of the two stated.

The remaining Dean looked alarmed.

"Then where's my Sam?"

"He's waiting in the car." Dean answered.

The last Dean started to leave, then turned back.

"Where is your car?"

**~~~~~~~~~~~(Original) Sam's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Sam looked up at the large cabin. It was one bad storm away from being condemned, but at least it was big enough for eighteen. He quickly picked the lock and held the door for the rest. They entered in pairs, since none of them wanted to go through the who's-your-brother-game again. Sam's own Dean appeared next to him.

"Dude I feel like that guy with the giant boat."

"It's called an ark." The drunk Dean's Sam mumbled on his way by.

"And his name was Noah." the innocent Sam from the car added from behind him.

Dean looked at Sam.

"Dude, are ALL of you geeks?"

Sam, and all his doubles in earshot, glared while the nearby Deans snickers.

"Man," Rambo Dean smirk, "he sure has you guys pegged."

Rambo Sam smirked back.

"At least we have a triple digit IQ."

"Huh?" Drunk Dean asked.

Now it was the Sams' turn laugh.

"He doesn't count," Rambo Dean protested. "He's wasted."

"Who's he calling wasted?" Drunk Dean slurred.

"Dean, just stop talking." his Sam requested, leading him into the cabin.

The group gathered around the spacious living room, uncovering couches, chairs, tables and some just finding a clean spot on the floor.

"Hey, Dean-"

Sam cut off when nine people looked up.

"This could be a problem …" he muttered. "We need to find a way to tell each other apart."

The innocent Sam looked up from where he was seated next to his brother.

"We could wear different colored bandannas." He suggested, shyly.

Rambo Dean scoffed.

"That's so dumb. What do we look like, kids on a field trip?"

Innocent Sam's Dean looked like he was about to attack when gentle Dean moved between them.

"At least he had an idea," He pointed out, before turning a sympathetic gaze to innocent Sam. "Unfortunately, it won't help much when it come to saying names."

"We are going to haver to come up with things to call each other." Marine Dean's Sam pointed out.

"Like what?" Marine Dean asked.

"Well, YOU'RE easy, Corporal." His brother stated.

Rambo Dean grinned.

"I can come up with a few names for the nerds."

"Not as many as I have for you and your ugly a#$ copies." Rambo Sam shot back.

"Let's do without the insults." Gentle Dean suggested.

"Where's the fun in that?" The rambo pair asked in unison.

The drunk Dean slapped his brother on the shoulder.

"Hey, Sammy, you still have that baby name book?"

He sifted through his bag and pulled out the thick paperback.

"Why do you have a baby name book?" Rebel Sam asked.

"Because," he answered, opening to the middle, "my wife is pregnant."

"You're married?" Emo Sam exclaimed.

"Jessica?" Parental Dean guessed.

The Sam nodded, but didn't take his eyes off the book.

"What about Jared?"

"Too boring." Rambo Sam claimed.

"Okay … um … Jensen?"

"Is that even a name?" Demon-blood Dean wondered.

"Jericho?"

"Okay," Parental Dean stood up, "this isn't working. We are going to have to come up with some kind of nick-names."

"So … is controlling psycho freak too long for you?" Rebel Sam asked.

"This is hard enough without your attitude, Samuel."

"Would you quite calling me that?" He grumbled.

Sam decided to divert attention off the pair and turned to gentle Dean and emo Sam.

"What about you two?"

"Just call me emo," the Sam sighed, "that's what he calls me."

Gentle Dean scowled.

"I don't call you emo THAT much."

Emo Sam shrugged.

"At least it's a name only I can claim."

So, two named … sixteen to go. This might be difficult …

"You can be demon Dean." Rambo Sam suggested, pointing at the Dean with demon blood.

"We are NOT calling him that." Non-demon blood Sam stated, glaring at Rambo Sam.

"Well, it the only thing that makes him different from the rest of us." Rambo Dean argued.

"Why don't you two stop making suggestions." Parental Dean recommended.

"Why don't you shut your mouth before I shut it for you." Rambo Dean countered.

Rebel Sam jumped to his feet, only to have parental Dean grab him by the arm.

"Sit down."

"Not until I wipe the smirk off his face."

"Bring it on, brat." Rambo Dean stood up. "I've been waiting to teach you a lesson since we met."

Parental Dean moved in front of his brother.

"Previous warning still stands.

Rambo Sam joined the stand off.

"So does mine."

Sam's Dean, Marine Dean, demon-blood Dean, gentle Dean, and one of the two Dean's they hadn't labeled yet got in between them, the first three taking the rambo pair.

"Just calm down." Marine Dean ordered.

"Or what, solider boy?" Rambo Sam taunted, "you'll shoot me?"

"I don't have to shoot you to take you down."

Gentle Dean proved to be the voice of reason.

"Look, the people who did this are probably hoping that we spend our time killing each other instead of hunting them. Are we REALLY going to give them the satisfaction of being right?"

The two pairs returned to their seats and Sam got back to labeling everyone.

"We should call him Gandhi." the last Sam to be sorted suggested.

All the Dean's stared at him.

"Well … he tries to keep the peace … and he's really nice."

"And what are the rest of us?" His Dean wondered.

"Well … you guys are great … but, he's more … gentle then you."

"I agree," the married Sam added, glancing at his wasted brother, "he's the only Dean I have seen that has all those traits."

Gentle Dean looked stunned.

"You SERIOUSLY want to call me GANDHI?"

"Whatever works." Emo Sam added, "Besides I think it fits."

Gentle Dean gave his brother a skeptical look.

"Gandhi?"

"At least we won't get you confused with any of the others." Rebel Sam pipped up.

"Gandhi it is." Sam declared, needing to move on.

After several more hours, and a lot more bickering, they were finally able to settle on names. Despite repeated attempts by Dean at "cooler names" Sam and his Dean were called "Dean-oh" and "Sam-oh" since they were the originals. Rebellious Sam was simply called "rebel" while his Dean was called "Foreman" due to his need to control, not to be confused with actually being in charge. The Rambo pair, after many other names were thrown out, were dubbed "Combat" for Dean and "Rambo" for Sam. The married Sam was named "Matlock" since had had just passed the bar, while the drunk Dean was called "Delinquent" based on his criminal history. Sam was surprised to find out that, even as a civilian, he had more infractions then the average hunter. The innocent Sam was called "Boy Scout", because of his status as an Eagle Scout, while his Dean was called "Shadow" … for fairly obvious reasons. The Dean with the demon blood was named "Dean-X" or "DX", for his "mutation", while it was decided his Sam was "CS" for "Clean Sam". Corporal's brother was dubbed "Solo" since, aside from Rambo", he was the only Sam who normally hunted alone. That left only two more.

"We should call you normal," DX commented to the remaining Sam, "because you are as close to an average Joe as Sam can get."

"Fine by me." He consented, "what about my brother?"

"Are you a hunter?" Sam-oh asked.

"No," The Dean replied.

"He works in mall security." Normal answered.

The rest of the Deans stared at him.

"You're a freaking rent-a-cop!?" Combat exclaimed.

The Dean stiffened.

"We prefer the term security specialist."

The Deans didn't seem to hear.

"Why the crap are you a rent-a-cop?" Foreman wondered.

"It's an honest profession." He protested.

"I think you just proved their point." Rebel smirked.

"In any case," Sam-oh cut in, "it's getting late. We should get some sleep and figure this all out tomorrow."

"So … are we just gonna call him Rent-a-cop?" Boy Scout asked.

With a unanimous vote, the last name was given.

"Okay, all Sams sleep upstairs." Corporal declared.

"Why?" Rebel questioned.

"Because there is not enough room down here for eighteen." Gandhi explained.

Sam-oh saw right through it, as did many of the others, but they complied anyway … and brought Rebel up with them.

"You know why they are REALLY sending us up here, don't you?" he grumbled, once they were getting settled.

"Because they don't have room down there." Boy Scout answered.

"Are you really THAT dense?" Rambo scoffed.

"Hey," Solo said with a glare, cutting off Rambo before turning to Boy Scout. "It's warmer, there are beds, and anything that tries to get up here has to get passed them first."

"In other words," Emo added, "they are babysitting us."

"They aren't babysitting us," CS corrected, "they are just looking after us."

"Yeah, babysitting." Rebel muttered.

"I don't care," Rambo stated, getting comfortable on one of the beds, "they want to sleep on the floor, that's they're problem."

This got glares from most of the Sams, but no commented.

"Are there really things that would try to get in?" Boy Scout asked.

Rambo rolled his eyes and Sam-oh stepped forward.

"Don't worry, nothing is going to hurt you."

Not with a small army of Deans guarding the door anyway. Boy Scout nodded and made himself a bed. Once he saw all the other Sams were settled, Sam-oh got into his own makeshift bed. If today was any indication, tomorrow was going to be very interesting.

* * *

Hope you are enjoying it.

I'll have the next chapter up REALLY soon.


	3. Chapter 3

I know this is REALLY soon after the last one, but my "editor" went on an editing rampage. (Of course that is GOOD news for all of you. ;) )

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The next morning, Sam-oh wandered down the stairs to find six Deans lounging are the main floor. Four were doing weapon maintenance, Rent-a-cop was reading a magazine, and Delinquent was half dead from a hangover. He did a quick scan of the area and frowned.

"Um … where are the rest of you."

Gandhi looked up.

"Dean-oh, Corporal, and DX went to get supplies."

"Why didn't they take one of us?" Sam-oh wondered.

"Foreman here wouldn't let anyone wake you guys up." Combat answered, smacking his double.

Foreman glared, rubbing his shoulder.

"They-"

"Need their sleep, they've been through a lot." the other Dean's finished in a mocking tone. "Enough already."

Foreman's glare darkened, and Sam turned away to hide his smile. He decided it was best to change the subject before a brawl broke out among the Deans.

"How long have they been gone?"

"Who's gone?"

Sam-oh looked back toward the stairs and saw Boy Scout peeking around the corner.

"Is De-er-Shadow gone?"

Shadow set aside his gun and moved into his brother's line of sight.

"I'm right here, do you need something?"

"No … just checking."

Shadow nodded and returned to his gun.

"All right, I'm right here if you need me."

"Why would I need you?"

Looks like Rebel is up.

"Um … he was talking to me."

"Whatever."

Seemingly ignoring the lack of Deans, Rebel went to the kitchen.

"We don't have food yet." Combat called, cleaning the barrel of an assault rifle.

Rebel grumble something untellable and pushed past a few of the Sams, that had wondered in, and went back upstairs.

"Dude!" Rambo half shouted, snatching the rifle away from Combat. "How many times have I told you to stay out of my stuff?"

"My, aren't we cranky this morning." Combat smirked. "Besides, I wouldn't have to clean your guns if you didn't mess up basic maintenance."

"What are you- ah s*&^%, you're still sore about THAT!?"

"It wasn't like you just left the stove on, ya idiot. You almost got yourself killed because you didn't clean your gun properly."

"I was EIGHT, you MORON! I'd like to think I had gotten a little better since then."

Combat broke into a wide grin.

"Yeah, you'd like to, wouldn't you."

Rambo shot his brother a death glare, fist clenched at his side. Sam-oh might have been imagining it, but he thought he saw a look of concern flash across Combat's face.

"Why don't we go out back and settle this properly."

"What's wrong, don't want your doubles to see you loose?"

"To you?" Combat scoffed, "dream on."

They had only been in the yard a couple of minutes when the three missing Deans got home.

"What's with Combat and Rambo?" Corporal asked, setting a couple of grocery bags on the table.

"Combat touched Rambo's rifle." Shadow answered.

"Well there's a good reason to kill each other." DX mumbled, looking over their bags. "Where are the shirts?"

"Right here." Dean-oh grinned, holding up several plastic bags.

Sam noticed he wasn't the only one confused.

"What the …" Rebel said, peering into the closest bag.

"There was a sale on t-shirts," Corporal explained, "we thought it might make it easier to tell each other apart."

"We didn't know how long we would be here," Dean-oh continued, digging Metallica and AC/DC t-shirts out of the bag and tossing it to DX, "so we got two for each person."

DX mumbled thanks and started helping Corporal put away groceries while Dean-oh kept sorting.

"Rebel?"

He handed him two shirts, one with a skull and cross bones, the other with the confederate flag. Setting aside four gun and fighting related shirts, probably for Combat and Rambo, Dean-oh pulled out a pair of tees.

"Solo?"

"Cute." He muttered, taking his Star Wars shirts.

"Gandhi?"

Gandhi looked over his set.

"Okay … I understand the peace sign … but I am NOT a tree hugger."

"Close enough," Dean-oh shrugged, "CS?"

CS took the plain white shirt he was handed and stared at the other.

"Mr. Clean? Are you serious?"

"Hey, YOUR brother picked it. Shadow?"

Shadow smiled at his camouflage and ninja tees, while Dean-oh set aside a couple of USMC shirts and handed a set of black ones labeled 'SECURITY' and 'POLICE' to Rent-a-cop.

"Sorry, we couldn't find 'MALL COP'." He looked back in the bag, "Boy scout?"

"Thank you." He said, taking his Americana shirts.

"No problem, Matlock?"

He handed over two button up shirts and a tie. Matlock rolled his eyes and grabbed the shirts.

"I'm not wearing a tie."

"Okay," he dropped the tie on top of the shirts anyway, "Foreman?"

Rebel looked over the first t-shirt and laughed.

"Assistant (to the) district manager … nice."

Snatching the other before his brother could he held it up.

"I'm right 97% of the time, who cares about the other 4%," he read with a smirk, "even better."

Foreman grabbed his shirts, tossing Dean-oh a dark glare.

"I hope your happy," Foreman grumbled.

Dean-oh grinned and nodded, pulling two more shirts from the bags.

"Gandhi."

Giving Dean-oh a puzzled look, Gandhi walked over.

"I, um, already got mine."

"Yeah, I know." Dean-oh handed him two shirts. "Will Emo freak out with these?"

Nodding in understanding, Gandhi studied the shirts.

"Well, the basic 'Emo' label will be fine … but … I don't know how much he will appreciate 'Hug me, I'm emo'. Still, it shouldn't make him do anything stupid … no promises if someone ACTUALLY tries to hug him."

Dean-oh nodded, turning his attention back to the bags, letting Gandhi deliver the shirts to his brother. He set aside another set, and rummaged around for another match. Sam-oh reach over and snagged the one on top.

"Don't act like you're not impressed?" He read, before picking up the second, "I'm sorry, I can't hear you over the sound of how awesome I am?"

Dean-oh grinned, taking back the shirts.

"Those are mine."

"I'm a little worried about what you got me."

"Right here, little brother."

Dean-oh's face was a little more mischievous then usual while Sam-oh unfolded his t-shirts. The first read 'Don't Scream, It's Just My Face' and the second had just the word 'Adorkable'.

"Hilarious." Sam-oh grumbled, taking the shirts.

He'd get his brother back later, now they had more important problems. Dean separated the last two sets.

"Normal?"

Normal took his 'I'm with Stupid" shirt and looked over the second one with a puzzled look.

"Do these electrons make my mass look big?" He read, glancing over at Dean-oh, "I'm not a chemistry major."

"Law student, chemistry student," Dean-oh shrugged, "it's all geek to me."

The Deans snickered while the Sams rolled their eyes.

"Delinquent?"

He groan and rolled off the couch, stumbling over to Dean-oh.

"What do ya got?"

Dean-oh held up a 'Corona' shirt.

"Nice."

The second shirt said, upside down, 'If you can read this put me back on the bar stool'.

"VERY nice." Delinquent took his shirt with a grin, "these are awesome."

Matlock groaned as Delinquent pulled on the first one.

"Do you HAVE to encourage him?"

**~~~~~~~~~(Original) Dean's POV~~~~~~~~~~~**

It was almost lunchtime by the time they had sorted everyone out and explained everything … as well as they could anyway.

"So, how do we get home?" Solo asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Sam-oh admitted.

Boy Scout raised his hand.

"I have a question."

"Okay?" Dean-oh prompted.

"Are demons real?"

All thirteen hunters stared at him.

"Yes." Gandhi answered.

Boyscout nodded and the group returned to the task at hand.

"Has anyone ever run across ANYTHING like this before?" CS asked.

The group shook their heads and Boy Scout raised his hand again.

"Are vampires real?"

"Yeah," DX responded, then looked back at the others, "so basically we are stuck here?"

"Not necessarily," Corporal pointed out, "If those witches brought us here, there has to be a spell to send us back."

Boy Scout raised his hand again.

"Are werewolves real?"

"Yes," CS sighed, pulling a few tomes out of his bag, "I'll start checking through my books, see if I can find anything out.

"Why the crap do you have those with you?" Rambo wondered.

CS stared at him like it was obvious why he had three, hundred year old, books in his backpack.

"For research."

Rambo shook his head.

"I can't believe we are the same person." He murmured.

Boy Scout raised his hand again.

"Yes, it's real!" Combat growled.

"Watch it …" Shadow warned.

"So," Foremen interrupted, "we're sure it was the witches that did this? No one else?"

"Not unless the wendigo was secretly a wizard." Rebel mumbled.

Foreman gave his brother a hard look.

"Are you using a tone with me?"

"So what if I am?"

"This is a very serious situation," Foreman scolded, "we don't need any of your lip, Samuel."

"Jeeze," Rambo groaned, "you're worst then dad."

Dean-oh's mood darkened when he saw the look of fear pass across Rebel's face, accompanied by a visibly shudder. Foreman immediately put his hand on his brothers shoulder to comfort him, while simultaneously giving Rambo a dark glare.

"Don't EVER compare me to him." Foreman hissed, "I am NOTHING like him."

Glancing around the room, Dean-oh saw he was not the only one who was put off by the statement. Sam-oh leaned forward, asking the question that was on everyone's minds.

"Did your dad-"

Rebel jumped to his feet and was out the door before anyone could stop him. Foreman got up to follow, but Gandhi caught his arm.

"What happened?"

Foreman jerked out of his double's grasp.

"Let's just say, our version of John Winchester isn't about to win any father of the year awards."

"Join the club." Emo muttered.

"Dad's hardly perfect," Boy Scout added, "but he's not a monster."

"Maybe your's isn't."

With that Foreman followed his brother out the door.

"What do you think he meant by that?" Normal asked.

"I don't know if I want to know." Delinquent answered.

Even HE seemed sobered by the outburst. Boy Scout turned to his brother.

"You don't think their dad hit them … do you?"

Wow, could this Sam BE more innocent. Apparently, Dean-oh wasn't the only one thinking that.

"What the h&^%," Combat exclaimed, "did you guys tell that kid ANYTHING about real life?"

Shadow glared, but Gandhi moved between them before it could escalate.

"Whatever is bothering them, it's obvious we are not going to find out right now. Why don't we have some lunch and see what we can do about this d#&% coven?"

The rest of the day consisted of research … and teaching the five non-hunters HOW to research. No one brought up their dad, especially after Foreman brought Rebel back in. Late that night Dean-oh woke up with a start. Noticing the other Deans also seemed alert, Dean-oh looked around, trying to figure out what had woke them. A low moaning came from upstairs, and Dean raced up there just as one of the Sams started screaming.

"DEAN!"

Dean-oh didn't take the time to see which Sam it was, and frankly he didn't care. One Sammy hurting was too many. The other Deans seemed to have the same idea as all nine surrounded the Sam who lay thrashing on his bed.

"Sam." Gandhi said, gently shaking his shoulder, "Sam wake up."

The Sam opened his eyes and they grew wider taking in all the Deans.

"You all right?" All the Dean asked as one.

"Uh … um … which one of you is my Dean?" His pleading eye searched the group, "where is Shadow?"

While Shadow soothed his brother back to sleep, Dean-oh decided to check on HIS Sammy.

"He okay?" Sam-oh asked, looking over at Boy Scout.

"He'll be fine. How are you holding up?"

"Fine … why wouldn't I be?"

Dean shrugged.

"Dude, you don't have to go all … Foreman on me. I'm okay."

"Hey!" Foreman protested, "since when am I an adjective?"

"Actually … that would be a verb." CS corrected with a yawn.

"Do you think he knows the difference?" Rebel smirked.

As usual, Gandhi stepped in before this got out of hand.

"Now that we know everyone is okay, lets get some sleep. We have a hunt to start in the morning."

"You heard the man," Combat slapped Rambo on the shoulder. "You need your beauty rest to kill those witches … and when I saw you NEED your beauty rest-"

Rambo cut his brother off by tackling him to the floor.

"I'm not the one who needs it, jerk."

"That's what you think, b&^*%."

"Do you two every stop?" Matlock groaned.

They didn't seem to hear and continued to roll across the floor, tossing banter back and forth while everyone else went back to their beds. As Dean-oh settled into his spot near the door a loud crash echoed from upstairs.

"We're fine." One of the Sam's yelled.

Dean-oh shared a look with Corporal, who had rolled out his mat nearby.

"Those two are going to get us all killed."

Corporal shrugged.

"Not if they kill each other first."

* * *

Let me know what you think and I'll get the next one up as soon as possible.


End file.
